1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally related to methods, systems and apparatuses for controlling surgical aspects, particularly during treatment of an eye, and more particularly for controlling surgical aspects using a foot pedal.
2. Description of the Background
Ophthalmic surgical apparatuses, such as phacoemulsification apparatuses, typically include operating controls for regulating parameters or functions of the apparatuses. A phacoemulsification apparatus is particularly directed to the surgical removal of the natural, crystalline lenses from cataractic eyes, such as to allow for and/or prior to the insertion of an artificial intraocular lens.
Such an apparatus typically includes a control console, power supply, one or more pumps and associated electronic hardware (and, for the control console, software) for operating a multifunction surgical implement to ultrasonically emulsify eye tissue, irrigate the eye with a saline solution and aspirate the emulsified lens from the eye. Typically, such surgical implements are handheld.
In view of the handheld nature of the instrumentation necessary for a phacoemulsification procedure, it is generally desirable that the hands of a surgeon remain as free as possible during performance of a surgery. Accordingly, foot controls, such as in the form of a mechanical foot pedal, are frequently provided in order to facilitate use of the handpiece by delegating other control functions to the foot pedal device.
Any number of foot pedal device systems have been utilized, and those utilized include a variety of pneumatic and electrical actuators to control the ophthalmic surgical apparatus. For instance, improved foot pedal control systems such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,901 provide for a great number of control variations and modes for operating phacoemulsification apparatus. One popular type of foot control is termed a dual-control foot pedal because of the two directions of foot movement available to actuate the controls. For example, in a dual-control pedal, a treadle (the actual pedal) may be pivoted in a vertical plane (pitch), as in a standard car accelerator-type pedal, while also being rotated in a horizontal plane, or yaw, direction. In addition to the dual treadle control, one or more other foot-actuated switches placed close to the treadle are often provided for easy access.
The foot pedal must be user friendly in order to provide a surgeon comfort and reliability in its use, so as not to initiate disruption of the surgeon's concentration when performing surgery. For example, during control of the foot pedal, the surgeon's posture is influenced by efforts to prevent losing contact with the foot pedal, which is typically achieved by keeping one foot flexed above the pedal and loading the body weight on the other foot. This causes a non-ergonomic posture which can lead to physical discomfort, and sometimes mistakes in control of the foot pedal.
Furthermore, as may be expected, different types of foot pedals are preferred by different surgeons, with some surgeons preferring an accelerator-type pedal in which the sole of the surgeon's foot is utilized for depression, while others desire a pedal engageable by the surgeon's toe in order to depress the pedal. This, of course, has led to the development of a multitude of foot pedal devices of diverse configurations in order to provide the comfort and reliability desired by individual surgeons. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,630 to Holtorf discloses a dual position foot pedal rotatably mounted to a base in order to be operated by the toe or sole of a user's foot. However, even with such flexible designs, a change in foot pedals is often required when a phacoemulsification apparatus is utilized in sequence by different physicians, which is inconvenient and may require recalibration of the apparatus. In addition, such alternative foot pedals may not be available or even offered by a manufacturer.
Despite the availability of a number of relatively effective foot pedal designs employing the aforementioned mechanical actuation monitored by electrical encoders, potentiometers, and the like, there is a need for a surgical foot pedal that provides a decrease in mechanical failures and improved ergonomics. Such an apparatus and system would enhance a surgeon's comfort and concentration, and minimize moving mechanical components and interfaces.